In an application scenario of 802.11ah, 6000 sensor stations (Station, STA for short) are supported at most. These STAs are generally some intelligent meter-reading devices, which, for instance, may be a device for reading a water meter, an electricity meter, a gas meter, etc. The STAs need to upload data to a remote control device such as a radio access point (Access Point, AP for short). Currently, there are two application requirements for an STA to upload data to an AP, an active upload requirement and a passive upload requirement, respectively.
At present, no matter for the active upload requirement or the passive upload requirement, some methods are provided, which enable the STA to get access to a channel and thus transmit data to the AP. In 802.11 ah, there are some emergency application scenarios such as a telemedicine application scenario. In these emergency application scenarios, it is required that data of the STA can be transmitted to the AP timely, but in the current methods, the access of the STA to the AP may need a long time waiting, which cannot meet requirements placed by emergency data upon transmission delay in the emergency scenarios.